koreanwebtoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Freezing
|image = File:Freezing Second Season.png |imagewidth = 250px |caption = |Row 1 title = Alternate names |Row 1 info = |Row 2 title = Author |Row 2 info = Lim Dall-young |Row 3 title = Artist |Row 3 info = Kim Kwang-Hyun |Row 4 title = Status |Row 4 info = Ongoing |Row 5 title = Seasons |Row 5 info = 2 |Row 6 title = Chapters |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Publisher |Row 7 info = Daum |Row 8 title = Day of publication |Row 8 info = Saturday (Korean time) |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} is a comic/webtoon written by Korean manhwa author Dall-Young Lim and illustrated by Kwang-Hyun Kim, Freezing began serialization in Kill Time Communications' male-oriented Japanese manga magazine Comic Valkyrie in its March 2007 issue. The first collected bound volume was released in October 26, 2007, with a total of sixteen volumes sold in Japan as of November 2, 2012 under its Valkryie Comics imprint. Freezing is currently split into two parts: Part 1 which ran from Volume 1 to Volume 14, spanning 96 chapters; and Part 2, going from Volume 15 onwards and currently ongoing in Comic Valkyrie. Outside of Japan, Freezing is published in South Korea by Haksan Culture Company and serialized in Booking; in France by Bamboo Edition under their Doki-Doki manga imprint; and in Taiwan by Tong Li Publishing. A webtoon version, Freezing: Season 2 is published on Daum Communications. Summary Set in a slightly futuristic world, Earth has been invaded and is at war with aliens from another dimension called the Nova. In order to counter them, Pandoras and Limiters, genetically modified girls with super fighting skills and their male partners who use special "freezing" powers to limit their opponent's mobility, are made to fight against the Nova. The series focuses on Kazuya Aoi, a Limiter whose late sister was a Pandora, and Satellizer el Bridget, a powerful Pandora with a cold personality, both who are enrolled at the West Genetics Academy, one of the many academies where Pandoras and Limiters are trained. In spite of the warnings of all his friends about Satellizer, who has intense aphephobia, Kazuya decides to be her friend and Limiter. They are later joined by Rana Linchen, a Pandora from Tibet in search for her Limiter who believes Kazuya to be her "soulmate", sparking a rivalry with Satellizer. The story follows Kazuya's relationship with Satellizer, the students of the Academy, and Earth's war against the Nova. Characters :Satellizer el Bridget: Satellizer is a Sophomore Pandora-in-training whom is known as the strongest in the Sophomore year at the school Kazuya has recently transferred to. She was undefeated in the academy's carnival battles until Kazuya surprised her with a tear filled hug. She is referred to by the other students as The Heartless Witch and The Untouchable Queen, due to her anti social behavior and her reaction to being touched. Rumour has it that Satellizer has killed over 20 Pandora and Limiters who dared touch her, and that she does not have a Limiter because of her cruel treatment of them. Because of this, she seen as a violent psychopath and her fellow students are absolutely terrified of her. Her volt weapon is a blade-like weapon. :Kazuya Aoi: Kazuya enrolled in the "Academy for Extradimensional Affairs and Genetics" to support the Pandoras in their cause, bound by the dying wish of his older sister Kazuha, a Pandora who passed away at the end of a fierce battle four years ago. After he learns the rumors about Satellizer's treatment of those who touch her, he cannot believe it and ignores the warnings of others to apologize to her for causing her first loss. :Rana Linchen: A transfer student visiting from a small town in Tibet. Kazuya helps her fight some thugs when she came to town looking for her soulmate. Simple and guileless, Lana has a strong sense of justice. :Ganessa Roland: One of the many rivals for Satellizer, this second year Pandora took advantage of her momentary distraction by Kazuya to defeat Satellizer in carnival. Very competitive and hot headed, the victory over Satellizer earns her Rank SS, which she wastes no time in bragging to Satellizer about. Her bolstered ego leads to a confrontation with Satellizer in which she is provoked far enough to enable Pandora mode. Her Limiter is Kazuya's classmate Arthur, whom she is apparently quite fond of. Her volt weapon appears to be a number of flail-like chains. External Links *''Freezing: Season 2'' (webtoon) at Daum. (Korean) *''Freezing Zero'' (webtoon) at Daum. (Korean) *''Freezing First Chronicle'' (webtoon) at Daum. (Korean) *''Freezing'' at Lezhin Comics. (Korean, need to change the language settings on your PC to Korean to view} Note: Most of the comics are behind a paywall *Artlim Media's Freezing page (Korean) *Comic Valkyrie's Freezing page (Japanese) *The ''Freezing'' Wiki |image = File:Daum logo.png |Publisher = [[Daum|Daum Webtoons] |Webtoon list = |}} Category:Webtoons] Category:Daum Webtoons